A Fallen's Blood Mate
by ShadowMaster7
Summary: Yugi's English teacher reads a page from a book she found...Little does she knows that it sets things in motion...An amazing power will awaken within Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey S/J M/M Y/Y R/B Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Cin: I'm back! *waves***

**Yugi: and with a new story! *Hugs Cin before taking his seat***

**Bakura: Oh Joy**

**Yami: *chuckles before taking his seat***

**Joey: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Everyone: ENJOY**

Yugi, a petite teen who had spiky, black with tinted tips the same color as his amethyst eyes, his younger looking appearance made him look innocent or 'child-like' to others, entered his English class with his friends in toe. Joey, a hyper-active blond with honey-brown eyes smirked as he reached his desk before anyone else; Yugi laughed softly rolling his eyes.

"Ha! I beat ya again slowpoke!" Joey drawled through his laughter, Yugi took his seat still laughing softly as his eyes fell on the door as the last two members of their group entered, Malik and Ryou, both waved and smiled. Malik's tan skin and bright lavender eyes brimmed with tears as he tried to calm down, Ryou blushed furiously and sighed with annoyance. Ryou's doe brown eyes expressing his embarrassment –besides the light blush on his cheeks- his pale skin matching his snow-white hair, both sat down in their seats as more students piled in.

"What's wrong Ryou?" Yugi asked glancing at Ryou raising a brow when said person gave no response, their teacher Mrs. T decided then to enter the room, stopping Ryou from answering –if he was going to-

"Alright everyone quiet down!" Mrs. T instructed her emerald eyes scanning the class before she retrieved a leather-bound book from her bag, the book itself caught Yugi's interest instantly, the class quieting down with difficulty.

"Now for today's lessen I'm going to read this book to you" Mrs. T held up the book up as if to ward off any questions like "which book?" groans filled the room, Yugi frowned when he heard Joey and Malik join the class.

"Oh hush, it's an interesting book, anyway once I've read it I'll give you each separate paragraphs to write an essay out of understood?" A chorus of "Yes Ma'am" and "Yeah" filled the room as Yugi watched Mrs. T un-strap the binding, not needing to glance to his side he knew Ryou had the same expression. When the strap fell loose Yugi felt a warm feeling fill his body, he gasped softly and glanced at his friends, each wearing the same expression, shock. Mrs. T continued and opened the front cover, the words "The Fallen" were printed on the front of the black cover, intricate writing that gave it the impression it was written with care and expertise, at least that's what Yugi thought.

"'_In a world separate from our own lives beings known as the Fallen, beings made of Darkness, one's who control the shadows without uttering a word. They once allowed humans to enter the world but soon found out that they couldn't last long within the shadows without losing their minds, so they immediately put a stop to it and so our story begins._

"_There was a man who held power no other Fallen could match, not even the man's brother who became King of the Fallen, taking a wife and soon barring a child. Peace filled the land the King Aknumkanon loved his wife, and newborn son, only the peace didn't last long, The Fallen have had an enemy, ever since this race had come into existence there was another that meant death to them. They were beings of Light…one's that went by the name of Angels, they rivaled the Fallen but yet there was something that brought them together, they were meant to be mated. The Gods had made a rule between the Fallen and Angels, that they were blood mates, mates for eternity tied to blood in order to keep both sides powers in check, King Aknumkanon's wife was an Angel. Each Fallen had their Blood Mate one that would stabilize the Light and Darkness within them, they would seek the other out, sometimes without knowing it, seeking their 'other half'-'" _

Yugi sat the edge of his seat, the rest of the class in hushed silence as Mrs. T glanced up her eyes showing annoyance, the book closing in her hands.

"It stops there…the pages seemed to be burned…." She said softly and instantly the class roared in protest, Yugi sighed falling back in his seat, his heart oddly pounding in his chest. The bell rang signaling school was out, Yugi made his way out Joey and Malik headed towards Ryou's house to study, Yugi waved and walked down the familiar streets towards his home, The Kame Game Shop. He smiled when he remembered the scribble written on the board before he left, Mrs. T had decided against homework so he felt relived, he only had to do Algebra and Government, a hand falling on his shoulder stopped Yugi cold.

"Hey little Yugi….how was school?" Ice filled Yugi's veins as he recognized the voice, Trudge, the schools bully stood over him, expertly silencing any noise he wanted to make. His bag dropping on the ground was the only noise made as Trudge picked Yugi up and pinned him roughly to the brick wall, the setting sun cascading different shades of oranges over the surfaces it reached, Yugi whimpered softly closing his eyes when words filled his mind.

_Angels….of Light….._ He whispered to himself as the warmth filled his body once more, his eyes snapping shut when Trudge's closed fist neared his face, time seemed to pause around them before a cry of pain filled Yugi's ears. He blinked opening his eyes to realize he was no longer against the wall, he was hovering…wait hovering? His feet touched the ground before he heard Trudge's voice.

"What the hell! What did you do you freak!" Yugi's eyes widened when he noticed the a huge gash running along the hand that was once a fist, blinking his eyes again Yugi watched as Trudge backed away from him. Glancing down Yugi found he was holding no weapon…so how had he injured Trudge? Glancing behind him Yugi felt his eyes widen in both surprise and….wonder?

His eyes found a pair of white wings, spreading them to their full length he noticed amethyst tips lined the wings inner feathers; he smiled before blinking his eyes as the wings vanished leaving Yugi feeling slightly off-balanced. He turned on his heel and ran, leaving Trudge in the alley, not stopping until he reached home, his breath coming out in labored pants. He ran up to his room, not even hearing his Grandpa's "Welcome back" his body shaking harshly.

_Wings! I had freaking wings! Could what Mrs. T be true….Am I an A-_

Yugi never finished his though as blackness took hold of him, his body falling on his bed, little did he know things were set in motion.

The cycle had started.

* * *

A person stirred slightly from his slumber, warmth filling his once cold body, slowly sitting up the boy rubbing his heavy eyes. Blinking a few times to clear his vision he shivered when the warmth hit his nervous system again, shifting and raising from his bed the boy swiftly moved to his room door, throwing it open and pausing when his friends nor cousin woke.

A guard paused taking in the boy before bowing his head respectfully, the boy sighed and motioned for him to stand.

"What's wrong Prince Yami?" the boy heard the guard ask, he sighed softly glancing at the three closed doors, he yawned before starting to walk again, the warmth fading as quickly as it had arrived, Yami glanced out into the sky a smile gracing his lips as he sat on his throne.

"It's time" he whispers his crimson eyes blazing with excitement as his wings unfurl around him, the shadows moving eagerly beneath his feet, the only thing to do now was wait.

**Cin: Feel so weird to use my English teacher's name haha **

**Yugi: She was a nice lady **

**Seto: Have you guys seen the others? *he asks glancing around***

**Yami: I think they wanted to go see if they could find out what happens next **

**Cin: Hey! *runs after them***

**Yugi and Yami: R&R on Cin's new story Idea! *PUPPY EYES OF DOOM***


	2. Chapter 2

**Cin: Woo two chapters in a day! *grins sinking back in seat***

**Yami: Good job, now off to bed**

**Yugi: Aw Yami *pouts sitting on Cin's lap***

**Seto and Marik: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

Joey tossed and turned, sweat drenching his skin and clothes, but he still couldn't wake up. He shivered when pounds banged on his door, his eyes jerked open, he sighed momentarily relived to have been woken up but that faded just as quickly.

"Hey brat! Wake up! I need you to get me more beer!" came his father's shouts, the knocks nearly breaking the door off its hinges, Joey flinched before standing from his bed, the cold air sending another shiver up his spine. Opening his door he came face to face with his father, a man that had once been a good father but now was reduced to a drunk and poor excuse of a man, Joey sighed glancing at his clock frowning at the time.

"You want me to go get you beer at 2:20 in the morning?!" He demanded his honey-brown eyes searched the face in front of him, stepping back when the man moved forward hand lashing out. A low growl escaped his lips as he dodged back, then to the side, as if they were dancing. Joey had learned over the years that even when his dad was drunk he could still manage a good fight, ducking just in time to avoid a knee Joey spotted something reflect light for a second.

_He couldn't a' found a knife….I hid 'em all so what….._ Joey jumped back yelping slightly when the object that had caught his eye skimmed his left arm, his old man barked out laughter barely able to stand on his two feet. They continued this 'dance' till Joey's back hit the wall, without realizing it Joey found his body shaking, fear nearly consuming him, the only thing keeping him moving was….what exactly?

He blinked his eyes remembering when he couldn't run, he remembered how scared and like hell was he going to let his old man beat him again, he'd come too far to let it happen again. Warmth filled his body just like when Mrs. T read the passage in class, Joey couldn't explain it but he felt…protected and safe. Shaking his head roughly Joey ducked and kneed his old man where it counts, taking the moment to run to his bed, finding the baseball bat he kept hidden under the mattress Joey turned and raised it only to be tackled back onto the mattress he just stood from.

"Would you do it Joey? Would you hit your old man?" Joey felt like gagging, tears stung his eyes as his father wrestled him for the bat, neither willing to give, until a sudden pain in Joey's side made him release his grip. Glancing down at his white T-shirt Joey saw red….glancing up his old man smirked, missing teeth visible even in the darkness, Joey closed his eyes tightly as he felt the bat raise into the air, and then….silence. Joey opened his eyes and held back the urge to cry out, his father stood before him, body frozen in what looked like ice, he blinked his before a strange sensation filled his body.

He glanced back and gaped; he rolled his shoulders and found white wings, stretching them fully he noticed blue streaks covering the inner feathers as well as some of the outer ones, Joey shook his head wondering what this was about.

_Beings of Light...One's that rivaled the Fallen…._ The words echoed in Joey's mind as the wings vanished, he fell forward his eyes clouding as another wave of warmth hit him, peaceful darkness taking hold.

* * *

Malik followed after his sister, Ishizu as she made her rounds at the museum, his limit of patience was about to break. His sister paused and eyed him closer, her blue eyes mirroring kindness and exhaustion, Malik opened his mouth to ask something but Ishizu beat him to it.

"If you wish to go home Malik you can" Malik stared at his sister, neither backing down as silence filled the room they were in, yawning loudly Malik looked away from Ishizu, agitated.

"You asked me to come and help you so I did, but hey I get when I'm not wanted I'll see you at home" before Ishizu could reply Malik was already out of the museum, his anger visible in his lavender eyes. Trailing his fingers through his hair Malik sighed, the chilly morning air sending small shivers up his spine; stuffing his hands in his pockets he continued walking. He wondered if his friends had felt the weird warm sensation he felt when Mrs. T read the passage, shrugging to himself Malik hummed softly walking the familiar streets passing by in a blur. Reaching his apartment Malik pauses sensing someone was watching him, he shrugged it off and entered the building, and their apartment was on the fourth floor so he had some stair-climbing to do.

Walking up the stairs he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, picking up his pace Malik soon passed the second and their landing, reaching the fourth he felt his muscles relax and warmth spread through his body, the sudden cough stopped him dead. He turned coming face to face with the woman who rented the apartment across from his and Ishizu's, he plastered a fake smile reaching his door.

"Did you know apartment 425 has a rumor to it?" Malik hid a gag at the woman's flirty tone; she always tried to flirt with him even when his sister was standing right beside him, grabbing his keys and placing them in the keyhole Malik sighed in relief when he heard it click. He stopped dead when a hand snaked around his waist, his body stiffening when her breath tickled his neck, his eyes widening when her words drifted through his hazed mind.

"You know you could have anyone…and yet your alone, you seemed troubled…is there any way I can help?" Malik spun around and pushed the woman away, his mind swimming with memories as the women shook herself and straightened, her black- silver hair falling into her face. Malik shook his head trying to clear the haze, his body shaking as flashes of his father passed through his mind; he felt his knees buckle as his apartment door opened landing him on his back, he yelped when the women suddenly appeared above him. She smiled tracing her fingers down his cheek as she kneeled at his side, his very core ready to snap any second; Malik shut his eyes tears brimming his eyes as words filled his mind.

_Other half….Angels were to mate with Fallen…to keep both their powers in check… _Malik felt her hand pause just above his hip, he waited but…nothing happened. Opening his eyes Malik found the woman still near him but a few inches away, her brown eyes wide with fear, glancing down at his body he found nothing wrong, sitting up he felt something shift when his shoulders moved. The women yelped and shot away from him as if he'd burned her, instantly standing Malik felt the weird thing shift at his shoulder blade, he glanced back and yelped softly.

Wings, he stretched them out finding they were white with tint lining the inner feathers, he shook himself before he found himself on the couch, his eyes clouding as warmth filled his body, chasing away the cold that had taken hold, peacefully darkness told hold as the clock struck four.

* * *

Two figures rose from their beds, one with brown hair and ice-blue eyes, and the other with wild blond hair and dark lavender eyes. Both boys walked toward the throne room, the tallest of the three smirked when he saw the young prince, the other laughed softly, the prince glanced over and smiled.

"It seems were almost here" Yami said with amusement in his voice, the tallest of the two rolled his eyes and unfurled his wings, black with ice-blue highlights, the wild-looking one laughed and stretched his wings, black with gold highlights.

"Nice to see you smiling Seto, Marik" Yami said standing and stretching his own wings out, black with crimson highlights, all three glanced at the still closed door, their last friend would be grumpy, Seto and Marik laughed softly as Yami impersonated their friends reaction. Marik giggling insanely as Yami continued the only difference between their still sleeping friend and Yami was their hair, Yami's was spiky black with tinted tips the same color as his crimson eyes, and their friends was pure white and wild. Glancing outside all three watch the crimson moon –daytime never happened- and smiled as waves of warmth washed over them all, the clock chimed five.

**Malik: Rape! Evil lady! *frowns trying to find more papers***

**Joey: You won't find anything Mal, Cin keeps them hidden, and yeah! Be gone old man! *frowns***

**Cin: *yawns climbing into bed* Sorry guys hope you liked how I got them back *smiles sleepily***

**Yami: they do now to bed little one *tucks Cin and Yugi in***

**Marik: R&R! *grins***


	3. Chapter 3

**Cin: *bows deeply* sorry sorry sorry! As some of you have pointed out I did upload the wrong chapter but fixed it**

**Bakura: Apparently in her half-awake mind she thought that she put the right chapter up *smirks***

**Cin: *growls glaring at Bakura* I could just stop writing this ya know 'Kura *smirks***

**Everyone: NO! BAKURA SHUT-UP! **

**Ryou and Joey: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

Ryou shivered, waking roughly from his nightmare, his alarm blaring in his ears. He pushed snooze and sighed deeply his eyes closing as new fear racked his body. Sitting up he heard the sound of footsteps padding along the wooden floor, stiffening when his hazy mind registered who they belonged to, his mother was home.

_I have to change and get ready….I don't want to face her today…._He whispered softly as he rose from his bed, books sprawled around him, changing his wrinkly uniform for a clean one he packed his things and waited, his brown eyes falling on his clock. It read 7:00 a.m. Ryou took a deep breath and opened his door closing it softly behind him as he walked toward the stairs, a yawn freezing him in place. Glancing back he came face to face with a women, her brown eyes bloodshot, her waist length brown hair messy, Ryou instantly knew she'd be out with 'clients' he swallowed gripping his bag tighter.

"Morning" He managed bowing his head to hide his expression, knowing that if she saw it, he may not leave for school at all. His mother was once a good mother but when his parents divorced he saw firsthand how his Mother changed, this happened four years ago. At first it was just treats, and then it morphed to verbal abuse, and then came the implications of drugs. Ryou never took the drugs his Mother offered him when she was high but he could never tell her that it was bad, it was too nice and afraid of his mother.

"Where are you going?" she drawled out, Ryou knew instantly that she was drugged, backing away and taking the stairs two at a time Ryou bolted for the door, only to have a knife breeze past his head. Turning and gasping Ryou saw the man, he was one of the 'clients' his mother brought home regularly, he was also her drug dealer. Swallowing the urge to cry Ryou forced a smile at the man, his mother making her way down the stairs, glancing down at his cell's screen he winced, 7:17 a.m.

"Look…I have to go…school is about to start…" Ryou turned yanking the door open before shouts filed his ears, arm gripped his shoulders and yanked him back, he slid down the wooden floor his head colliding with the kitchen drawer. Ryou's mother laughed, whispered words into the man's ears he couldn't hear, his head spinning from the impact, Ryou stiffened when the man's bony hand wrapped around his neck. He gasped feeling the muscles squirm under the man's wrist, gasping for air Ryou wondered for a moment, his eyes shutting tight.

_Will she let him…kill me? _He whispered, opening his eyes to find a needle poking his arm, the tip dripping with clear fluid. Ryou whimpered thrashing wildly, laughter filled his ears as the needle pressed into his arm, a growl filled his mind as his eyes snapped open.

_Each Fallen had their Blood Mate one that would stabilize the Light and Darkness within them…. _Ryou heard his mind whisper as he waited for the needle to pierce his skin the warmth filling his body just like when Mrs. T read the passage, he waited…but nothing came.

Opening his brown eyes Ryou gasped his knees giving as his Mother and the stranger lay several feet away, but what caught his eye was that they had smashed through the kitchen wall and were lying by the stairs…but how?

_I didn't do anything so how….? _Ryou asked himself when a soft _whoosh_ caught his attention; he glanced back and felt his jaw drop. Stretching out his shoulder muscles he shivered when the pure white wings spread, blinking his eyes again he corrected himself, they were white-silver. Glancing back at the two people who had just tried to….do what he didn't know, nor did he care, he took his bag and bolted from the house, his snow-white hair flailing behind him. Pausing just before the school gates Ryou tried to get his breathing under control, glancing behind him he was shocked to find the white-silver wings vanished, he staggered forward, darkness trying to pull him under. Shaking his head Ryou ran toward Domino High just as the warning bell rang, he paused when he spotted Yugi, Malik and Joey standing beside Mrs. T who looked tired and….angry?

"Ah Ryou, we've been waiting for you" Ryou glanced at his friends, noting how each looked….exhausted and…terrified?

He gave a nod and stepped towards his friends and teacher inside an empty room, the once clear Thursday sky darkening as Mrs. T pulled out the book.

* * *

Falling from his bed, a snarl escaping his lips as he walked swiftly to his door, tossing it open he made his way down the familiar corridors finding his 'friends' huddled together.

"What the bloody hell!" he shouted his brown eyes narrowing as they all glanced up smiles on their faces.

"Ah, you're finally awake Bakura" said male snarled at the smirk playing on the male's lips, Bakura sighed racking his fingers through his wild snow-white hair. He glanced out and shivered the warmth filling his core once more; his wings unfurling on their own, black with silver highlights, glancing at the shortest of the group Bakura felt his anger dwindle a bit.

"So Kingy…can we go now?" the male turned his crimson eyes blazing with anger, Bakura smirked then blinked when arms wound their way around his waist.

"Impatient are we Thief" Bakura snarled and lifted his leg, easily kicking Marik where it counts, said male backing away cursing wildly, a sigh escaped Yami's lips as he shook his head, Seto held back his laughter as pulsations vibrated throughout the kingdom. All four turned and moved swiftly toward the source, turning several corridors they finally reached the library, throwing open the doors Bakura paused letting Yami go first. Seto and Marik followed pausing when their eyes fell on the book kept sealed within a sphere of darkness; Bakura clicked his tongue resting his arm on Yami's shoulder.

"What does it mean?" He asked stepping away when harsh crimson eyes glared at him, he smirked but focused on the book in front of them, interest spiking.

"Seems someone's been asleep too long, it means that our Blood Mates have seen their wings and released their power" Yami stated arching a brow when Bakura lunged for him, snarling when he reached for his knife but couldn't find it.

"Where are they?!" Bakura shouted anger filling him as Seto allowed his laughter to escape, Marik joining in as a portal formed before them. Snarling again when no answer came Bakura watched his friends spread their wings and enter the portal, sighing and allowing his to open he followed.

Blinking his eyes Bakura whistled softly the sun cascading brightly off the sleek windows around them, thick rain clouds bringing darkness over the town, turning he arched a brow at Seto, who stood phone in hand, barking orders. He turned to Yami who seemed lost in thought, his crimson eyes focused on a building, knowing Marik was following his gaze Bakura focused on the building frowning when he caught the words 'Domino High" plastered on a sign.

"You're kidding right?" Bakura asked his Prince, Yami glanced at him smirking, Seto sighed and stepped between them. His eyes blue eyes fell on him and Bakura felt the urge to punch him, but held it back when those eyes flashed a dangerous light blue.

"Very serious Bakura, we are going undercover until we find out Blood Mates and that means going to school" Seto smirked as he turned and walked toward the elevator, his black trench coat flapping behind him. Blinking his eyes Bakura watched Marik and Yami do the same, he glanced at the sky, then ground and finally at his friends his body shaking with anger.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE BLOODY KIDDING ME!" Bakura shouted mumbling under his breath as he stepped into the elevator, then followed them into a limo, glaring daggers at whoever dare look at the car.

**Cin: hehe I'm evil *giggles***

**Bakura:… *glares daggers at Cin***

**Seto: I congratulate you CIn *pats Cin on the head***

**Yami: Me too **

**Marik: Me three**

**Yugi and Malik: R&R! if you have any requests let us know! *PUPPY DOGS EYES OF DOOM!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Cin: Chapter four! *does victory dance***

**Yami: haha some shiz gonna go down **

**Marik: Like your even scary Yami **

**Yami: *glares smirking evily* wanna bet**

**Marik: *yelps and runs out followed by Yami***

**Yugi: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

Yugi glanced around the empty classroom, his friends sharing the same expression he had, fear and exhaustion. Mrs. T sighed un-strapping the binding once more, a question popping into Yugi's head instantly.

"Didn't you say there was nothing else?" he arched a brow Mrs. T laughed softly, her brown hair falling into her face as she bent over to pick the book up, turning to the page where she left off.

"I did say that Yugi but oddly….last night four new paragraphs appeared, each holding a description about the Fallen and their Blood Mates" Yugi blinked his eyes watching as Joey, Malik and Ryou sat up straighter forcing their lidded eyes open.

"'_The prince of The Fallen was sought out by both male and female alike…yet he rejected each offer given to him, each one seeming to break him little by little. The prince's unique crimson eyes matched the always present crimson moon, his skin pale white, his hair was spiky with tinted tips that matched his eyes, bangs lined his face with three extra jutting up like lightning bolts, his frame small but lean. His cousin was the tallest of the three, with ice-blue eyes, brown hair, and pale skin, his frame tall but lean. A male with tanned skin and dark lavender eyes and wild blond hair was allowed into the kingdom when the guards heard of his expertise in 'trapping' victims. One more individual was allowed in when the guards heard of his unique way of 'torturing' people who ticked him off, the male had wild snow-white hair, harsh brown eyes, and an always present smirk and bored expression written on his face._

_If a Fallen or Angel were to mate with a human….it would kill the other instantly, whether intended or not. The first time an Angel releases their power, their left weak and terrified of what their capable of, the Fallen are the same however if not kept in check the Fallen would end up mad from the shadows constant whispers. Neither race age, once they hit a certain age, eighteen or nineteen their body is frozen in time seeing as this is the normal age when their powers develop. The only difference is when King Aknumkanon and his wife were in control, they were adult and aged faster than any Fallen or Angel was known to do, so they passed quickly leaving the Prince in control. _

_Blood Mated pairs share their counterparts power, the Prince has power over lightning, his cousin has power over ice, the tanned male controlled fire, while the albino controlled wind, using even the smallest amount of power by new Angels will cause them to feel weak and in need of energy. The way each pair gain power again is by sharing blood, the pair's blood would become poison to other Fallen or Angel once shared; this was put in place to keep each pair from inter-mating. _

_When the Angels use their powers once, or have seen their wings, the Fallen would be allowed to leave their dimension in order to search for their Mate, whether it is in the Angel's dimension or the human world. The reason for this is because the Royal's power had to be kept in check as past Fallen have ignored the rule and have ventured into Angel territory without the seal being removed and have ended up burning alive by Light or have killed innocent Angel's with Darkness. Once a Fallen and Angel have found the other nothing can separate them, the empty void in both species soul will be filled, if one were to die the other would follow.'" _

Mrs. T took a deep breath, Yugi felt his body tense, his eyes fell on his friends and he noticed how they mirrored his reaction.

"Mrs. T….where did you find this book?" Ryou's quiet voice seemed to echo off the walls, his expression hidden behind his veil of white hair, Yugi watched as Mrs. T glanced at the book then at each of them.

"It belonged to my Grandfather I found it in his study and was shocked to see that I could read it, needless to say I brought it here to show you guys" Yugi frowned and felt the sudden urge to tell them all of what happened yesterday with Trudge, but something kept him from doing so. They were released and Yugi found it hard to concentrate on the tasks given to him, his eyes heavy with sleep, yelping when Joey's face came into view Yugi nearly fell from his seat at their lunch table.

"Opps sorry Yug'" Joey says softly as Ryou and Malik sit on either side of Joey, silence filled their group as thunder laced the sky, glancing up Yugi's eyes instantly fell on Trudge. Closing his eyes Yugi felt the warmth envelope him as if hugging him, sighing in contentment he allowed the exhaustion and fear to vanish, the bell rang then snapping him out of his trance. The rest of the day passed in a blur, the feeling of eyes watching him should of freaked him out but he found it comforting, sighing he rested his head against the cool metal of the lockers.

Walking home alone again Yugi found himself shaking slightly at the memory of Trudge, he shook it off as he passed the alley the sound of metal rattling filled Yugi's ears, he spun and instantly came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"I'll get you back….you freak!" Came Trudge's voice, Yugi felt his body numb as Trudge pulled back loading the gun, the warmth spreading over his body, his eyes clouding as they focused on the cold metal pressed against his forehead. His body moved on its own, he ducked and kicked Trudge's feet from under him, the sensation of being freed taking hold of him as he felt it, his wings unfurling. Yugi giggled softly stretching them and feeling better then he'd been all day, his attention falling on Trudge as he clumsily rose to his feet, the gun raising, this time it shook.

"What….are you?!" Trudge shouted, his whole body shaking as if Yugi had suddenly grown three heads, he frowned and staggered forward his vision blurring.

_Crap…..I forgot I haven't recovered from yesterday…._Yugi glanced up just in time to see Trudge pull the trigger, his eyes widening as the bullet neared him, barely moving his body Yugi managed to dodge the bullet only to have his knees buckle from under him.

"Easy little one…I've got you" Yugi heard the baritone voice as his eyes closed, his body still falling forward as darkness took him under again.

* * *

Yami moved swiftly catching the small boy in his arms, his eyes widening when he noticed how right the boy felt in his arms. Cradling him to his chest Yami turned on the human, his crimson eyes blazing with anger as well as disgust.

"You should be running boy, you've come face to face with the big bad wolf" Yami snarled out his wings unfurling as shadows whip and slither eager to be released, to destroy the human that causes their master such anger, Yami held them back watching the human squirm, oh how he would enjoy this.

**Yami: now that I got my point across, nice chapter Cin**

**Cin: *grins* just hope my readers love it**

**Malik: they will and if not**

**Bakura, Marik, Yami: Will send them to the Shadow Realm! *laugh evilly* **

**Ryou: So R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cin: I do think this chapter sucked….**

**Yami: It didn't **

**Seto: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

Ryou, Joey and Malik paused at a bakery, buying breads for them to eat while studying; they would've invited Yugi but knew he would have declined in order to help his Grandpa with the shop. Sighing softly all three boys made their way to Malik's apartment, ever since that weird occurrence the woman has left Malik alone –not that the other two needed to know that- pausing in front of the building Joey yawned.

"Hey Mal' do we gotta study?" Malik glanced at Joey, who grinned sheepishly when he noticed the glare sent his way; Ryou giggled softly rolling his eyes when both begin a stare contest.

"Guys we have to study" Ryou stated watching as both instantly pout, heading up the stairs and entering the apartment, all three sprawled out on the floor. Each working on things they knew they needed help on, except Ryou who helped his friends, hours passed as soon night fell around them, all three sighed in contentment as they sipped cups of tea.

"Hey you guys hungry?" Joey asked peeking into the fridge, Malik groaned as Ryou giggled glancing at his watch.

"We can go to the 24 hour store down the block if you want" Ryou offered watching Joey instantly perk up, Malik groaned again stretching his arms out, none of them had come clean about their 'incidents' but somehow they managed to push it aside, in the end Malik gave in and they walked down the street. Ryou wore a gray sweater, Malik wore a lavender sweater while Joey wore his favorite jean jacket, the night smelled of rain, each slowly realizing that the storm form before and come and gone.

"It's too late to say we should go back right?" Ryou asked nervously, Joey and Malik smiled softly at him in reassurance, finally reaching their destination they entered, not knowing that they were being watched from the shadows. Walking back out awhile later, hands full with bags, Joey grinning like an idiot, walking again each felt the air almost freeze as the figures began to walk following them, glancing back Ryou yelped softly when he spots the figures.

"Guys…" Malik and Joey glanced up at Ryou's soft whisper, their senses instantly alerted that they were being persuade, picking up their pace they only made the figures pick up their own speed. Turning the corner they came to a halt, arms slinking around their waists, ice seeping into their veins.

"Look what we have here boys" came a voice beside Joey's ear, his eyes widening as the smell of alcohol wafted into his face all he could see was a veil of purple hair, Ryou and Malik struggled against their bindings. The man that held Malik had short blond hair tied with an American bandana, the one that held Ryou had light blue hair that reached his feet, laughter escaped the three men's lips. The wind picked up then and the smell of rain intensified as well as other smells.

Joey, Malik and Ryou each smelled a particular scent. Joey more than felt the air thicken and drop a few degrees, Ryou felt the air wrap around his body, as if in a blanket of protection, Malik grinned when he smelled the scent of wood burning, each relaxing at the smells.

"Ya know big guys like ya' guys are really stupid" Joey said smugly easily slipping from the man's grasp, Ryou and Malik following his lead, each feeling warmth fill their bodies, they smiled when they felt it. Their wings spreading, their thirteen foot wings wrapping around them, the men gasped backing away, Malik laughed softly stroking his feathers, Ryou and Joey eyeing the men with anger.

"You guys are sick, you pick of people you think are weak and defenseless, it just shows how weak and powerless you feel about yourselves, pathetic" Malik stated, eyeing his friends and smiling when they easily accepted what each of them were, they were Angels, they had their Fallen Blood Mates. Ryou reached his hand out, air wrapping around it and swirling ready to be released, Malik laughed his own hand stretching out, fire wrapping around his wrist. Joey was the last to release his power; ice seeped around his arm, time seeming to freeze as the new Angels faced three human men, each staying still.

Releasing their power Ryou, Joey and Malik felt free, the men dodged the blows, their movements echoing the Angel's, all three realizing with hazed minds that these were not just any men.

Each had wings, black as night, their eyes blazing with anger and…interest, Joey and his two friends backed away, their wings forming protective barriers. All three winced when pain struck their wings, shadows lashing at their bodies so continuously that they could barely stand, their knees buckled as the three Fallen stepped forward.

"Pick the one you want…we need to share with them before the Royals get a hold of them" the one with purple hair said, kneeling over Joey, Ryou and Malik whimpered trying to move from the other two men's hands. Time seemed to freeze when growls filled the night, Ryou, Malik and Joey instantly relaxing, the three Fallen stopped dead, eyes widening in horror.

* * *

"Put them down before I snap your arms and jam them into your eye-sockets" Bakura snarled out, landing gracefully beside the boy that resembled him greatly, Seto and Marik landing beside their Mates, the three Fallen who once held confidence now backed away.

"So this was your plan from the start was it? We never trusted you and for good reason, but the fact that you went after _our _mates is pure idiocy" Seto stated anger etched into his voice, Marik snarled his anger barely controlled, the three Angel's fell into the embraces of the men holding them.

Bakura, Seto and Marik allowed their thirteen-foot wings to spread wide, avoiding the beaten wings of each of their Mates, power lashing out as the gang of three snarled eyes blazing.

"So Bandit Keith, Pegasus and Dartz…how shall we go about this?" Each said with eyes hardening, each Fallen loosing color as the three Royal's released their powers. Marik allowed his violet flames to lash out, Seto allowed his ice to spread trapped each Fallen, Bakura merged his wind with Marik's flames increasing their power, the three watching as Dartz, Bandit Keith and Pegasus burned alive.

Shadows seeped around them, masking the three Royal's gently wrapping around the Angel's not burning them as the shadows used by Pegasus and the others had, all three men smiled when the bothersome men vanished, none of them noticing the person watching them from the top of one of the buildings. Crimson eyes blazed as Yami landed gracefully, the small man cradled gently in his arms, Bakura, Marik and Seto picked up their unconscious Mates and smiled at their soon-to-be- king and spread their wings.

Easily sailing through the skies, reaching the mansion Seto owned, they landed and walked inside Seto barking an order out to a maid that ushered them in.

"Call their teacher, Mrs. T I think it was, have her come here tomorrow" The maid gave a nod before scurrying off, Yami smiled at his friends and cousin, before glancing at the three unconscious Angel's in each of their arms. Their wings were singed, glancing down Yami stiffened slightly when seeing the same black bags under the eyes of the boy who could pass as his twin, glancing back up Yami voiced his question.

"They used the shadows against them" each gave a nod, Yami sighed softly stroking the pale cheek, the others mimicking the gesture, the clock on the wall struck eleven.

"We can't force them to share, we shall ask in the morning is that fair enough?" Yami asked smiling when they gave single nods, giving his own he turned and made his way out the staircase, the various corridors lined with paintings and statues. Reaching his room Yami smiled softly laying down the small body before crawling into bed, gently running his fingers down the outer tips of the boy's wings he smiled when they vanished, snuggling closer Yami easily drifted to sleep.

Seto reached his room, closing the door he gently laid the boy down, smiling softly when said boy shifted and curled up. Crawling into bed Seto snuggled closer to the boy, admiring his blond hair, his peaceful expression, tracing his fingers down the outer tips of his wings. He smiled when they vanished, his ice-blue eyes softening, his arms wrapping around the boys waist, he allowed sleep to take him, feeling at peace and whole.

Marik smiled fondly at the boy who lay on his bed, they looked so similar but so different at the same time. The boy before him seemed like a more kinder version of himself, which was the truth after all, crawling closer to the still body Marik kissed the boy's cheek softly before laying down beside him. Arms snaking around the small waist he thought of what the younger's expression would be when he awoke, grinning to himself Marik relaxed and nestled closer to the warm body beside his tracing the younger man's wings, watching them vanish instantly before allowing sleep to take him.

Bakura watched his companion with a small smile on his lips, his eyes glancing over the thin body, crawling onto the bed Bakura sighed softly relaxing his body. Gently tracing his fingers through the soft, snow-white hair Bakura felt his heart warm, his eyes closing as he softly kissed the boy's neck, before tracing the outer tips of his wings. They vanished and Bakura cradled the thin body closer to his own, sleep taking him without his permission, the moon above blazing brightly as the Fallen and Angel's slept in peace.

**Yugi: Oh no….**

**Cin: what's wrong Yugi? **

**Malik: The pages you kept hidden are missing….**

**Cin: Oh I thought it was-wait WHAT?! *runs out of room***

**Yami: That's bad….**

**Joey and Marik: Suggestions are needed! Cin lost all the pages she had written so now she has no idea how to continue, leave them in the reviews or PM us, thanks! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cin: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! *sighs and closes eyes***

**Yugi: It was needed to explain a few things *giggles***

**Joey: Thanks to RoseTorn22 for the idea! **

**Seto and Malik: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

Shifting in his sleep Yugi felt the arms around his waist, the warmth spreading throughout his body, this time however he didn't wake as the world seemed to shift around behind his closed eyelids, a name tugging at his mind as the once bright scenery around him shifted and ripped before fading.

~_Yami's Flashback~_

_The newborn child reached for his mother's hand, gurgling when she offered it to him, his crimson eyes glancing around the room where he was born. He giggled and laughed when his father came into view, the soft laugh from his mother made the baby's heart swell._

"_What shall we name him, my dear?" the boy's father asked his wife, she smiled softly and began stroking his star-shaped tri-colored hair, thinking of a name._

"_Yami" she said kissing they boy's cheek, Yami gurgled softly his arms reaching for his father, the man easily took him from his exhausted wife, cradling him close._

"_Yami it is, now sleep my dear" the man whispered before exiting the room, baby Yami watched with curious eyes as they passed several corridors, candles lining the walls of paintings, empty armor suits. Yami's Father paused as they reached an open part of the castle, a man looking strickingly similar held a small bundle of his own in his arms, Yami's Father smiled clasping the man's shoulder._

"_We are now Fathers my brother Aknadin" Yami's Father said before he turned to the crowd that gathered, Yami fell silent his eyes scanning each person as his Father held him higher into the air._

"_I present you my son! Prince Yami!" cheers filled the air and Yami closed his eyes and began to cry, his small body shaking roughly as his Father brought him down instantly, cradling him close, a small hand wrapped around Yami's. Glancing up Yami's eyes focused on bright ice-blue eyes, both boys watching each other with such intensity Yami forgot about his fears, both men laughed watching their son's._

"_It seems they'll be the best of friends and rivals as we were Aknamkanon" The younger man said while holding his own son up, Yami watched frowning slightly._

"_This is his cousin, his right hand man the one who will guide him! Welcome young Seto!" the crowd again cheered and Yami felt the urge to snarl and walk away, the only thing stopping him was the fact that he couldn't do that at his young age, so he settled for looking away and frowning. _

_~Five years later~_

_Yami sighed walking along the corridors his crimson eyes distant as he tried to remember what he learned, his head spinning as he paused before his parent's chamber, entering his walked softly as if not to wake his Mother, she'd grown ill over the years and even the best healers couldn't help her._

"_Yami dear…don't sneak around" His Mother's soft voice seemed to echo off the stone walls, Yami paused before running to the bed and jumping landing gracefully beside his mother, his smile fading as he took in her state. Her once vibrant crimson eyes now dull and lifeless, her once active lifestyle now one of lying in a bed, even her smile seemed forced, Yami whimpered softly._

"_Don't worry my child…I'll be fine…." She whispered softly taking him in her arms, Yami allowed it but still felt worry fill him, he wince when he felt her bones shift against his skin, even her wings lost their pure glow. Yami didn't know how long he'd stayed by his mother but when he awoke he felt his eyes widen in horror. She lay still, chalk white, her eyes staring at him….with a blank expression._

"_Mother...Mother?...Mommy wake up! Mother!" Yami moved away from her, his eyes brimming with tears as he continued to shout, his small hands shaking the still form of his Mother, yet nothing happened and soon without his knowledge guards had entered the room._

"_Take the young Prince away! We shall tell King Aknamkanon!" Yami barely heard the voice before arms yanked him back, he snarled and pushed away from the person._

"_No! Mother needs me! No!" Yami continued to struggle even when he was no longer in the room, even when he was placed on his bed, he curled up and closed his eyes, his small body shivering with fear, horror and…fear. Without knowing it Yami had fallen asleep, he awoke to his cousin's soft voice, bolting up Yami focused on Seto, who seemed to be struggling with his emotions, something very rare for Seto._

"_My cousin…I'm sorry…I just heard about Auntie….." Seto whispered closing his eyes and snapping his fingers, a sculpture of ice forming on his open palm. Yami gasped softly reaching for it, it was his Mother, smiling her face and features etched with such expertise Yami felt the urge to hug it, Seto sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist._

"_That will never melt cousin….I'm sorry" Yami allowed his cousin's words to fill his mind, his eyes closing as he held the ice sculpture close to him, the guards clanking feet filled the halls as shouts filled the air, the bell tower rang out. _

_Yami's Mother was died. _

_~Thirteen years later~_

_Yami sighed tossing the book away, his annoyance nearly consuming him as his Professor continued to teach, Seto sighed pausing the man._

"_Forgive me Professor I think Yam whishes for a break" Seto said with his ice-blue eyes falling on him, Yami ignored the gaze and moved from the library, swiftly making his way to the garden, Seto right at his heels. Both were older now, their powers un-matched by any others within the kingdom, jumping into a branch Yami sighed once more._

"_That's not nice of you cousin, it's for your own good" Seto said nearly causing Yami to throw an apple at him, the various shades of roses swaying as a breeze passed, both sat in silence, Seto having taken a seat at the base of the tree. As being Prince Yami had endless lessons, but in his mind Seto had just as many and he felt sorry for his cousin, not that he would admit it. _

_A week had passed since Yami's Father had passed away, dying peacefully in his bed, like Yami's Mother had done so many years ago. When that had happened both boys were dragged into endless studying, no breaks unless Yami himself made them, his uncle Aknadin had even kept his distance, but Yami knew that the man never liked him. Allowing him mind to return to the conversation he'd had earlier with his Uncle, Yami felt his anger rise again._

"_You will become King when you find your Blood Mate, until then you will study all day if it takes am I understood?" Yami had said nothing, and watched him Uncle leave the throne room, sighing Yami glanced at the moon above his head._

_And so started the requests, from both male and female alike, his heart breaking and numbing with each one, he knew none of these were his Mate._

_This continued for weeks until finally he just refused to leave his room, his heart seeming frozen, Seto had tried to speak with him but he too had decided not to leave him room after four days of frailer. Until the night warmth filled his chest, his once still heart beating harshly against his ribs, that was when his life changed._

Yugi gasped softly his eyes opening as the room came into view, he blinked his eyes trying to make sense of what he just saw, no what he just _witnessed_. Shivering when he noticed the arms around his waist Yugi glanced up and nearly bolted from where he lay. Crimson eyes watched him closely, the person hadn't said anything but Yugi felt safe and loved and yet he felt….weak and tired. The man before his smiled softly, tracing his fingers over Yugi's cheeks, shivering at the contact Yugi felt the need to say something, _anything _really.

"What did I…?" Yugi's voice trailed away as the man drew closer; their lips meeting in a kiss, Yugi found himself craving the contact, his emotions thinning out as they parted for breath.

"You are my Blood Mate Yugi…my other half….the one I love…" Yugi stayed still, his heart beating so fast it might burst out of his ribs; he knew this was strange he just met the man for Ra's sake. And yet Yugi felt whole…loved and needed, he smiled at the man before him, Yami mirrored his smile and they melted into a kiss, sleep pulling Yugi under once more.

* * *

Joey shivered trying and failing to pull away from whatever it was that had him, the arms around his waist tightened gently, but still Joey felt cold….his mind going blank.

~_Seto's flashback~_

_The newborn baby with ice-blue eyes watched as the man before him made no move to reach him, the boy's Mother lay still and un-moving. Silence filled the room as the baby wiggled trying to move from the loose grasp of the women that held him._

"_Welcome to the world my son, your name will be Seto" the baby paused in its attempts of freedom, frowning at the man before him, stiffening when he was picked up and carried out from the room. Seto watched as they passed corridor after corridor, finally reaching the place where people's murmurs could be heard. The movement of a man caught young Seto's attention, glancing up he saw a man that mirrored his Father's appearance, the only difference was the man smiled happily while his Father held no emotion on his wrinkled face._

"_We are now Fathers my brother Aknadin" The strange man said before he turned to the crowd that gathered, Seto stayed still, his eyes scanning each person as his Father remind silent. _

"_I present you my son! Prince Yami!" cheers filled the air and Seto closed his eyes and sigh softly, the soft whimpering filled his ears as the boy began to cry, his small body shaking roughly as his Father brought him down instantly, cradling him close, Seto's small hand wrapped around Yami's. Glancing up Yami's eyes focused on his bright ice-blue eyes, both boys watching each other with such intensity Seto forgot about his boredom, both men laughed watching their son's. Seto's father bid farewell to the man who he assumed was his brother and made their way back into the kingdom. Seto sat in his room, his father watching him before turning and walking out, he sat alone and in the dark._

_~Five years later~_

_Seto sighed sitting down on his bed, his eyes scanning over the scrolls he held, he sat down on the black carpeted floor and began to work. His Father rarely cared what he did, Seto had classes with his cousin Yami but he had more then was necessary for a boy at his age, but like he was told he did it without complaining. _

_Walking through the kingdom that very night, Seto closed his eyes and tried to erase all of the things that were crammed into his head, he came to a halt when he heard his cousin's agonized shouts. _

"_No! Mother needs me! No!" Yami's shouted echoed off the walls as a guard struggled to hold the young Prince, Seto blinked and ran forward, his eyes widening at the sight that he saw before they closed the room of his Uncle and Aunt. Seto instantly knew his Aunt had passed away, he'd wondered for awhile now how long she'd had, he asked one of the people that had exited the room, Seto decided to wait knowing his cousin wanted time alone. Awhile later Seto entered Yami's room, taking a deep breath before softly urging his cousin awake, Yami bolted up and focused on him, who seemed to be struggling with his emotions. _

"_My cousin…I'm sorry…I just heard about Auntie….." Seto whispered closing his eyes and snapping his fingers, a sculpture of ice forming on his open palm. Yami gasped softly reaching for it, it was his Mother, smiling her face and features etched with such expertise, Seto sat beside Yami and wrapped an arm around his waist._

"_That will never melt cousin….I'm sorry" Seto whispered softly glancing out into the hall as he noticed Yami close his eyes, the bell tower chiming with life. _

_~Thirteen years later~_

_Seto sighed as he glanced at his cousin, who seemed ready to explode with anger well hidden to others, except him of course, Seto stood holding up a palm to silence the man._

"_Forgive me Professor I think Yam whishes for a break" Seto said with his ice-blue eyes falling on his cousin, Yami ignored his gaze and moved from the library, swiftly making his way to the garden, Seto right at his heels. Both were older now, their powers un-matched by any others within the kingdom._

"_That's not nice of you cousin, it's for your own good" Seto said nearly causing his cousin to kill him on the spot with the glare he recieved, the various shades of roses swaying as a breeze passed, both sat in silence, Seto having taken a seat at the base of the tree. As being Prince, Yami had endless lessons, but in his mind Seto had to learn more, self defense, among many others. _

_A week had passed since his Uncle had passed away, dying peacefully in his bed, like his Aunt had done so many years ago. When that had happened both boys were dragged into endless studying, no breaks unless Yami himself made them, his father Aknadin had even kept his distance, but Seto knew that the man never liked his cousin, that was clear by the way he looked at him. Focusing on the conversation he'd overheard before their classes had started Seto felt the need to murder then man, even though what he spoke of was the truth. _

"_You will become King when you find your Blood Mate, until then you will study, all day if it takes am I understood?" Yami had said nothing, and Seto swiftly moved away reaching the library before his cousin did. _

_The requests began soon after, if they were rejected by his cousin Seto always found letters and such in front of his door, his annoyance growing. Seto carried them into his room before ripping them apart with his power, they were being pushed into finding their Mates, his father even demanding it before he himself could become Yami's Advisor. He noticed that with each request Yami rejected he became more closed up and silent, he tried to break through pushing when normally he would leave his cousin be, and yet he hadn't worked and soon Yami refused to come out of his room all together. _

_He himself grew tired and cold, his heart numbing like the ice he controlled, he grew tired and weak as if waiting for his Mate drained him of power and…..emotion. One night he lay in bed, still and awake but pretended to sleep, when a sudden warmth filled his chest. His heart began to pound, emotions flooding through him with such force he blinked his eyes, sitting up he smiled passing his fingers through his brown hair._

Joey jerked his eyes opening and blinking rapidly as he tried to focus, the arms around his waist tighten softly causing Joey to nearly jump out of his skin.

"I see your awake, puppy" Seto smirked when the boy flipped around and glared at him, his smile only growing when the boy blushed when his fingers traced the Joey's cheek.

"I'm not a dog ya' jerk" the Joey said trying to pull away, Seto frowned and tightened his grip softly, Joey obeyed and lay still, kissing the Joey's lips gently they stared at eachother for awhile before Joey cleared his throat.

"Am ya' mate aint I" Seto smiled and gave a nod, Joey smiled and blushed again before looking away, he felt the need to tease and annoy Seto but something stopped him. He blinked and felt Seto tug him closer, Joey allowed it and allowed sleep pull him under

* * *

Ryou turned snuggling into the chest beside him, his body shaking his muscles twitching as the need to run nearly took over his being, the arms around his chest kept him from doing so.

~_Bakura's flashback~_

_The baby glanced around the room he lay in, the women that entered picked him up and cradled him close, whispering so softly the baby barely heard it._

"_My dear little Bakura…do you love me? Do you think I'm a good mom?" the baby gurgled glancing away from the women with silver eyes and messy white hair. The woman continued her whispering, Bakura had tuned her out awhile ago, his eyes scanning the room instantly finding the sharp objects laying here and there. _

_The man that walked in made Bakura tense, he had ice cold brown eyes and sleeked black hair, frowning Bakura tried to pull away from the woman and growled when he couldn't do so. The man snarled and walked out the woman whimpered and set Bakura back on the bed, leaving without even making sure if he was safe, the arguments filled the house and seemed to echo around the four walls baby Bakura found himself trapped in. _

_~five years later~_

_Plopping down on his hard bed Bakura sighed before rolling over and beginning his homework, why his father made him go to school was beyond him, grunting and grumbling he began to scribble away. Stretching his arms Bakura straightened and made his way to the kitchen, air wrapping around his body like a blanket, preparing dinner Bakura sat and waited._

"_Hey boy….come 'ere" came a slurred, familiar voice Bakura made his way to where his father stood, sighing softly he kept his distance. His father didn't like that very much, he came at him never giving Bakura the chance to defend, blow after blow hit him and soon he lay half-conscious on the living room floor. His father grunted and turned slamming the door behind him causing the house to shutter, lifting himself from the floor Bakura crawled his way toward his room, curling up on the floor he fell asleep his powers healing the blows while he allowed his mind to go blank._

_His father wouldn't come home for days and in those days Bakura would skip school, steal things from people selling on the streets, and mess with sharp objects he found around the house. Sitting in his room at night Bakura allowed his power to release and focus while manipulating the objects Bakura had placed before him. _

_~Thirteen years later~_

_Bakura yawned sprawled out on the couch waiting for his old man to come home, he smirked tossing a knife into the air and catching it before throwing it up again, the door opening and slamming stirred Bakura's interest slightly. The man that stumbled in seemed more drunk than normal, Bakura rose from the couch and released his power, the man yelped as he hit the wall, each step Bakura took slammed him deeper into the wall._

"_How do you like it? This is payback for what you did to me years ago" He snarled while watching the terrified expression of the man who had beaten him years ago, laughing harshly when he felt shadows seeping around him pleading to be released. Shrugging his shoulders Bakura allowed his powers to mix with the shadows before he pulled away and walked out of the house, sighing softly he glanced around, bored written all over his face. _

_Walking down the main road Bakura pulled the collar of his black trench coat up, sighing softly as he glanced up at the moon, wondering what he'd missed while kept up in his home from pure lack of energy to move. Pausing when he saw two familiar figures walking into a small home, Bakura frowned when two more figures followed, neither wearing the royal symbols of the kingdom guard, moving on instinct Bakura followed a dagger slipping down from her sleeve. _

_Walking inside Bakura felt his eyes widen, this wasn't a home it was an armory, whistling softly to himself he focused on what he came in for, his boredom forgotten. Walking toward the two Royal's Bakura swiftly came up behind the two stalkers, allowing his power to wrap around them and suffocate them, fighting the urge to stab them Bakura backed away and watched the two men swallowed up by shadows. _

"_For being the Prince you sure suck at knowing when your being followed" Bakura said smirking when the Prince turned and arched a brow, the Advisor-in-training sighed and paid for the objects they'd perched._

"_Nice entrance their 'Thief King' I must say even I couldn't tell you were here but I suggest you watch your tone" Bakura rose a brow when the man turned, his ice-blue eyes shifting to a lighter blue that instantly made him back away a step, the laughter of the Prince broke the harsh gaze._

"_Now Seto, he did save us you could be a bit nicer" Bakura barked out laughter following the two out, pausing when the crimson-eyed boy came to a halt._

"_Tell you what seeing as this village spreads rumors about you why don't you come back with us and become our 'brother'?" Bakura glanced at both confused and trying to fight off his annoyance at the same time._

"_Geez your slow, Yami means become a Royal be promising to serve and help us" Bakura glared at Seto before shrugging his shoulders, they made their way back up to the kingdom and for once he felt content and not bored out of his mind. Entering the throne room Bakura felt his fingers itch to grab the gold statues or the silver lined paintings, Yami smirked shaking his head before Seto sighed and slapped him behind the head._

"_Focus you idiot, ready?" Bakura gave a nod rubbing the back of his throbbing head, Yami closed his eyes and released his power, Seto following, Bakura releasing him last. _

_They clashed and mixed, the lightning in the center mixing with air, the ice forming the spiral binding rings, the boys bowed their heads before their powers returned to them. Bakura shivered slightly following a maid Yami gestured to show him to his room, plopping down on the bed Bakura allowed sleep to take him._

_The following day Bakura awoke to a guard commanding him to get up and start training, he was now head of the Training division, once he knew how the kingdom's guards trained their new members. Within two hours Bakura was easily barking orders and showing the runts how to train, not noticing Seto and Yami watching him from a few feet away, he only noticed when they spoke to him._

"_Seems you'd be a match for Seto" Yami said smirking when Bakura flipped a poor guard, Bakura barked out laughter straitening and releasing his wings. _

"_Bet I can beat you 'Priest'" Bakura smirked when Seto's eyes glazed over and took on the light blue color, the room cleared within seconds, only Yami stood leaning against the wall. Both lunged forward, clashing with such force the training dome shaking, Bakura jerked back before an ice pillar could strike him, power clashing again and again. _

_Bakura blinked and paused Yami's lightning mixing with Seto's ice, snarling he flipped using air to block the attacks._

"_The hell?!" both smirked and shrugged, amusement playing in Yami's crimson eyes, growling Bakura lunged forward air wrapped around him and lashing out, when he blinked again he was pinned against the wooden floor. _

"_Need more training there Captain" Seto smirked flipping back when Bakura snarled and allowed an air arrow to fly forward, Yami chuckled ducking when an ice dagger breezed past his head, they stayed like that joking and releasing small bursts of power until they coulnd't move anymore._

"_Have you heard of the killings that have been happening? Seto asked awhile later as they all lounged around the library, each sprawled out gracefully on the floor, Bakura rolled onto his stomach and thought for a moment. _

"_No why?" he asked glancing at his friends, tossing a dagger into the air._

"_Just curious is all" Seto said turning the page as he read, Yami remained silent and Bakura blinked watching the flames dance._

Ryou snuggled closer into the chest of the man beside him, not needing words to describe how safe and loved he felt, the arms in response tightened softly. Instead of fighting against the grip Ryou found himself melting into it, Bakura chuckling softly as he too snuggled closer, sleep pulling an exhausted Ryou under once more.

* * *

Malik shifted trying to move away from the body that held him and the heat that raced through his veins, the result when a soft growl from the person behind him, Malik whimpered softly as his mind reeled and his sleepy-haze rippled before going blank.

~_Marik's flashback~_

_The screams that echoed off of the walls made the young baby jerk awake, its dark levander eyes glancing around in confusion, the door slamming open caused the baby to yelp nearly rolling off of the bed in the process._

"_Damn it let me see my son!" the man's voice scared the baby, the body he laid against didn't move and a strange smell assaulted his nose, the man wrestled past the man in white and kneeled before the shaking child._

"_Forgive me Marik…I didn't mean to shout…how are you my dear?" Marik's father asked the still body beside Marik, it stirred slightly as if asleep._

"_Fine dear he just burned me is all" she laughed softly nuzzling Marik close, he gurgled but fell silent when the man took him away from his mother, he was placed in a room shrouded in darkness as his mothers screams filled the air. Marik laughed softly wrestling with the shadows that formed around him, cradling him to their human-like bodies, the metal door rattling as another man in white walked in, frowning Marik pretended to reach for the ceiling smiling when the door shut and locked._

_~Five years later~_

_Marik giggled tossing a fire-ball at the cat silhouette that jumped out at him, his laughter maniacal when the cat shifted and turned into a bigger animal, the shadows humoring him just like any other day, his parent's never visited him. _

"_What do you think he's laughing about?" a male nurse asked another as they stood outside Marik's door, the other shrugged and glanced at the other door down the hall, sighing softly._

"_Maybe he's like his mother…she claimed to see shadows floating over her when she was pregnant with the brat-"the man stopped dead when the laughter ceased, silence filling the air that was normally filled with mumblings or bangs._

"_Are you going to let me out or not?" Marik demanded tapping his bare foot against the cold metal floor, his door opened at once and he grinned, giggling when the male nurse backed away from him. Walking down the hall Marik giggled as the shadows made a play with each wall or corner they passed, reaching the cafeteria the nurses ushered him before taking their leave, Marik took his food and sat on a metal stool. He glanced up when two people joined him, the man had dull blue eyes, the woman had wide lavender eyes, Marik blinked seeming to remember their faces from somewhere, he frowned when the woman suddenly pulled him into her arms._

"_Oh my sweet Marik…" she cooed into his ear, Marik recoiled flames lashing out causing both to jerk back and away from him. He shook his head, his small tanned hands curling around his ears as he curled in on himself, he remembered them they were hazy but still their faces were different back then more human-like now they looked more phsycopathic._

"_Don't touch me…leave me alone!" Marik shouted as his flames lashed out again, this time mixing with the shadows always present around him, screams filled his ears and Marik found himself watching as they dropped and began to roll, the nurses barging in._

"_Put him in his room and get these two under water now!" One shouted as Marik felt a needle jab into his neck, a snarl escaping his lips before he was lifted and placed on someone's shoulders, the person took off running before Marik found himself on his bed, his eyes closing as the metal door shut and locked, darkness surrounding him once more but not before he heard the words echo through his room._

"_The King's wife has died!" _

_~Thirteen years later~_

_Marik sighed swinging his feet from the side of his bed, the shadows reaching and ticking the bare skin before he would pull back and continue the gesture, he pulled his arm back and slammed his elbow against the metal wall. _

"_Do that again Marik and see what happens, we can always hold you here longer" the door opened as the man finished his sentence Marik stood and felt the shadows slink back as he made his way out of the room. Walking down the familiar white halls, bare feet padding along Marik found his grin growing as they reached the nurses' desk, the man jerked back before handing Marik clothes._

"_Put these on and then your free" the doctor stated stepping back when Marik cackled out laughter, removing his shirt he slipped on the black sleeveless shirt before pulling on the dark blue jeans, laughing again when he saw the black socks he slipped them on before the black combat-boots. _

"_Bye then, mind slaves!" Marik cackled turning and running out of the front doors, slipping on the black trench coat he 'barrowed' from the coat rack he passed before exiting, clicking his tongue he began to walk he boredom peeking._

_Passing house after house Marik paused when he found a man with white hair limping out of his house, his body covered in cuts and gashes, grinning Marik continued walking quickly leaving the town behind him, his eyes falling on the kingdom that lay nestled between the little towns. Entering the next town Marik's nose wrinkled, the scent of copper filling his scenes, the sound of galloping feet caught his attention, ducking behind a building Marik peeked out as four figures came to a halt._

"_Now that this town is done lets go after the Prince!" one shouted raising a sword, the other three laughed and raised their own swords, Marik's grin extending from ear to ear as he heard more galloping feet nearly the center of the town._

"_Why the bloody hell would you kill innocent people!" a voice said anger clearly emanating off the person, Marik felt his eyes widen at the resemblance he saw in the man on the horse and the one he saw all cut up before, Marik's jaw dropped when he saw the Prince and his Advisor._

"_They were planning a revolt against the kingdom we only tried to help Captain Bakura!" the leader said barking away from the white-haired teen, even though Marik had never been out of his room he'd heard of the new Royal from his shadow friends, laughing softly he watched as the Prince shook his head._

"_Prince Yami we know your Father died only a month ago but the fact remains that some people still follow your Father!" Marik frowned trying to connect the dots, the white-haired –Bakura- growled a harsh blast of wind lashed out, then realization hit him._

_He remembered hearing that the Queen had passed when Yami was only five, he also remembered during his release meetings that the doctors whispered something related towards the King, now he understood, Yami was now in charge of every Fallen. _

_Moving on instinct Marik's flames blocked the weapons aimed for a shell-shocked Prince, Marik walked forward snapping his fingers as the flames shifted to ropes._

"_The fact that you see it 'honorable' to destroy a town in the name of the Prince is sick, these people had done nothing wrong to be slaughtered without cause and the fact that you just said '" Now that this town is done lets go after the Prince!"' I'd say you trash deserve to burn, that is if the Prince has no comment to add" Marik waited and only received a flick of the wrist, Marik snapped his fingers and the fire ropes circled around the four men burning them alive._

"_Thank you…." Bakura started then frowned when he hadn't received Marik's name._

"_Marik, the pleasure is my Captain Bakura" laughing when Bakura snarled out he focused his eyes on Yami and Seto –he'd heard the Advisors name from his shadows also- who smiled at him in thanks._

"_How would you like to help us?" Seto asked causing Marik to drop his grin, his eyes focusing on the kingdom once more. He grinned and gave a nod; they rode back to the kingdom where the ceremony took place, Marik merging his powers with the Prince, Advisor and Captain before being shown to his room. A few days later he was dubbed Second Captain of the Training Division, grinning he mocked Bakura causing said male to chase him around the kingdom for hours, Marik laughing wildly the whole time until one night he found himself alone again._

_Yami had refused to leave his room, as neither did Bakura nor Seto, Marik only guessed it was form all the requests they received from people wishing to be their Mates, even he found it annoying. Entering each of their rooms one night, Marik found all three in a comatose state, he too eventually found himself in the same state, until one night sudden warmth filled his cold, numb body. The need to protect the thing that gave him the warmth surged through his being, love and compassion flowing through him._

Malik shivered turning and finding dark lavender eyes watching him, smiling Malik allowed Marik to hold him closer, the night wrapping them in peaceful darkness as Malik slipped into unconsciousness once more. Not before feeling lips against his forehead and soft laughter as Marik snuggled closer.

* * *

Mrs T sighed scanning through the book again, growling when nothing happened within the pages, the sudden ringing of the phone made her jump ten feet into the air.

"Hello is this Mrs. T?" came a soft voice, Mrs. T blinked rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Yes why?"

"Mr. Kaiba has asked your presence tomorrow at his home, sorry for the late call they came in a few hours ago" Mrs. T's eyes widened, Seto Kaiba, _The_ Seto Kaiba wanted to see her? But why?

"Of course but what for?"

"He said to bring the book of the Fallen with you, goodnight Ma'am" the line went dead as Mr's T hung up, her heart pounding as she dialed two numbers, neither answered so she left a message.

"Solomon, Ishizu sorry for calling so late but meet me at Seto Kaiba's house tomorrow, thanks" Mrs. T hung up and leaned back in her chair, her brown hair sprawling out behind her, removing her glasses Mrs. T smiled wildly before sleep took her over.

_Things are about to get interesting…._ She thought before sleep fully took her over, the book pulsating softly as the full moon's rays vanished behind a cloud, darkness cascading over Domino City.

**Cin: Gah! So long! *leans back in chair***

**Seto: An impressive 17 pages to be exact **

**Yami: Hope you all enjoy *smiles***

**Cin: Let me know how this was…I feel like I totally BS'd Bakura's flashback *frowns***

**Ryou and Yugi: R&R! and let us know what you think! *PUPPY DOG EYES OF DOOM***


	7. Chapter 7

**Joey: Hey guys well Cin had this half-way done…..**

**Yami: Where is she Layla? *glances around room***

**Bakura: Yeah normally she'd be here *rises from the floor checking around room***

**Seto: while we search for our missing Authoress, Ryou would you please?**

**Ryou: Sure Seto, ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Everyone (minus Cin): ENJOY!**

Solomon awoke and smiled stretching his muscles glancing at his clock before rising and changing his clothes, he paused when he caught sight of the Book of Angels that lay pulsating under the seal, it had appeared one day out of the blue and Solomon instantly knew what was happening.

Walking down the stairs he closed the shop and smiled when Ishizu gestured him towards the limo, sliding in they made their way to the mansion, the book of Angels securely tucked under his arm, Ishizu's soft cough broke through his thoughts.

"Things are shifting….the fact that the Book of Angels is reacting means that things are happening faster than it should be happening….the gates are shifting and soon they'll be open and even I can't stop it…." Solomon glanced away nodding when a familiar figure came into view.

"Solomon, Ishizu good morning" Mrs. T smiled sliding into the on the opposite side, Solomon noticed how tightly she held the book of the Fallen under her arm, glancing at Ishizu; Solomon smiled.

"What do you think we should talk to them about? The fact that both books are reacting means something and the fact that the gates are trying to be forced open doesn't help and the fact that the wa-"Solomon watched as Mrs.T's eyes widened and darkened, something causing him to instantly doubt her. Glancing at Ishizu he knew she shared his opinion, the rest of the car ride was filled with heated debate after debate, until finally they reached the mansion.

Stepping out of the limo, Solomon smiled brightly his scenes easily picking up the eight people inside besides the maids and butlers, ignoring Mrs. T Solomon stepped forward feeling Ishizu following. Opening the door Solomon instantly found his grandson and his friends, the Royals stood a bit away, engrossed in a game of chess.

"Yugi! My boy!" Solomon called waving with his free hand; he chuckled when he was tackled by four figures glad he had adjusted his balance, ruffling each of their hair's Solomon focused his eyes on the four Royals. Smiling when Malik broke the hug to tackle his sister, Ishizu whispered softly scolding him for not warning her of his 'sleep-over' Solomon chuckled watching the four Fallen step forward.

"Have you shared yet?" Ishuzu asked smiling softly at the four Royals, Solomon watched as the Prince or rather soon-to-be-king smiled softly and gave a nod before speaking.

"No we just woke up and we didn't want to force them" Solomon smiled and released his hold on Yugi and Joey watching them share a glance before stepping beside their Blood Mates, light blushes coloring the four new Angel's cheeks, Ryou cleared his throat softly.

"What do you mean by share? And where did you get the book Grandpa?" Solomon chuckled his eyes falling on Mrs. T before focusing his eyes again on Ryou, thinking for a moment.

"Sharing is something Blood Mates do as for this book it's called the book the Angels just like the one Mrs. T ha-"

"WAIT do you mean share as in we like wha' share blood?" Joey's question filled the whole mansion, Solomon felt his eyes widen, Ishizu who had been sipping some water smiled giving a nod, Solomon smiled and pulled the book of Angel's from under his arm.

"Correct Joey I suggest you do so rather soon before things take off" Solomon watched as Yami's eyes focused on his friends and cousin, giving nods each Fallen step back smiling brightly. Raising their arms each Fallen released their powers, continuous waves of power, Solomon watched as Ishizu's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. Solomon smiled when Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey instantly mimicked their Blood Mates movements, the only difference was how their own powers released, pure white lightning, flames, transparent ice and wind seeped around them, mixing and merging. Yugi and his friends moved forward gently biting in their wrists, the Fallen mimicking their gestures, each gently bit into the others wrist taking four deep gulps before pulling back.

Solomon smiled when the book rose from his hands and floated in the air before him, its strap falling and opening, the first paged filled with a single sentence.

_Once mated truths are revealed, the past will play out in the present as the human, Fallen and Angel words merge slightly, the one who is sleeping will soon wake. _

Solomon stiffened focusing his eyes on Ishizu who stood still watching as the book closed and levitated in the air as each new pair stepped back their eyes returning to normal, the book fell into Yugi's hands as if it belonged to him.

"That was….amazing" Each pair whispered smiling brightly, Solomon and Ishizu laughed softly following them all into the dining area, each one seeming to forget someone still within the main part of the house, the book of the Fallen burning her very skin slowly.

* * *

Mrs. T hissed dropping the book and watching it levitate before following the group, a sigh escaping her lips as her skin slowly healed and returned to normal, a shiver running down her spine. Glancing around and making sure no one was around Mrs. T pulled out her cell and dialed a number, tapping her heel until finally someone picked up.

"Ah dear Emily how may I help you?" came the man's hyper voice, Mrs. T rubbing the bridge of her nose, a headache starting as she walked out of the mansion, a smirk on her lips.

"I need your help you remember the brats? Well now their mated so should I move or not yet? I'm itching to break each one" Laughter filtered through the microphone, Mrs. T snarled softly reaching the gates and turning left, her pace picking up as the man's response drifted through.

"Wait until we give the single…so many restraining orders just waiting to happen, oh and Emily my girl do remember to bring back some of that delicious wine" Mrs. T groaned before ending the call, a smirk playing on her lips as the sun above ducked behind a cloud, cascading shadows around her.

"This should be fun" Mrs. T giggled coming to a halt at the end of an alley, her emerald eyes shifting to a lighter shade as her wings spread, black with brown highlights. A laugh escaped her lips as she flicked her wrist, shadow beasts forming before her, one a wolf the other a dragon the rest resembling other animals Mrs. T could care less about. Caressing each animal's head she smirked when her wing caught the wind that breezed past, flapping her wings once she rose into the sky, perching herself on the highest building, Kaiba Corp.

"Find them my pets…and bring them to me, alive of course" Mrs. T giggled when the beasts did just that, they dispersed leaving mist behind them, she frowned before shaking her head, she would no longer fear the Royals, not anymore.

**Yugi: Now guys….*sweat drops watching Cin huddled on her bed, holding an icepack***

**Malik and Marik: Were going to kill her!**

**Bakura: Let me help *raises a knife smirking***

**Joey: Calm down! Well we found Cin but…**

**Yugi: Tea came over…their discussion got heated and… *holds icepack to Cin's bruising cheek***

**Yami: She punched Cin! *growls***

**Ryou and Seto: R&R! And pray to Ra we don't find Tea *Yugi and Ryou: PUPPY DOG EYES OF DOOM***


	8. Chapter 8

**Malik: Thank Ra! Writers block stay gone! **

**Joey: Hey Mal? Have you seen our lovely Authoress?**

**Malik: Hm…No Joey when she wrote the last word she left the room….. **

**Yami: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Bakura: Pardon us while we search for her**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

Yugi's eyes drifted to the sky and widened, the sky was covered in black mist, the shadow dragon and wolf stood before them all, Yugi whimpered softly his wings spreading around him. The book of the Angels falling from his hands as growls filled the air, rising to his feet Yugi felt power well up inside his body, releasing it in a burst the creatures slammed into the oak trees, some vanishing on impact.

"Positions!" Seto's order rang clear in the sky, Yugi jumped back standing beside Ryou, Malik beside Yami, Joey beside Yami and Seto beside Marik, the very air thickening around them. Air, Fire, Ice, Lightning surged around each pair, lashing out as more beasts appeared; Yugi glanced back noticing how his Grandpa and Ishizu gripped both books, nodding he spread his wings feeling the others join in.

"Hm…together you're strong but what happens when I take one of you?" Yugi paused mid-leap his eyes widening when Mrs. T came into view, her black wings spread around her, anger boiled and instantly he shot into the sky, spinning as bolts of white lightning rained down aiming towards the beasts. Smiling when he felt the others around him, releasing his powers again Yugi giggled at the shock written on Mrs. T's pale face, but he couldn't help but feel betrayal when she released darkness toward them.

"I'll separate you and destroy each and every one of you!" Yugi stiffened screaming when darkness wrapped around his wings, the screams of his friends and Mate echoed around him, forcing his eyes open Yugi felt the similar sensation when he slipped into Yami's past consume him. Shivering against the shadows that whispered into his ears Yugi felt the scene ripple and fade away around him, sleep pulling him under, despite how hard he fought.

_~Mrs. T's flashback~_

_A newborn baby sat perched on her Father's lap giggled when her eyes fell on her Mother's face, frowning when offered the spoon of food, gulping it down the baby fought the urge to throw it back up. Glancing up when her Father stood and placed her on the couch the little baby reached up and gurgled in annoyance, why was she on here instead of in her Father's lap? _

_She stiffened when the door crashed into the floor, the stench of rotten flesh reaching her nose, the child bit the inside of her cheek to keep from vomiting, the warm arms of her Mother cradled her close as she noticed they were moving, glancing back she reached for her Father that fought strange looking creatures, wailing and screaming._

"_Emily…hush my sweet Emily…he's saving us" her Mother's voice filled her ears as they ran into the night, shivering when she heard her Father's screams fill the air, burying her face into her Mother's neck Emily cried, until sleep took her._

_~Five years later~_

_Emily sat at the edge of the bridge, her brown hair shielding her face from the harsh winds that wrapped around her face, glancing up when hand appeared before her. The pale skin and purple hair that browned the man's face made Emily instantly wonder what he wanted, he was only a few years older than her, she rose to her feet and tilted her head._

"_Who are you?" she asked softly, her eyes scanning the empty park, rubbing her left arm absentmindedly she didn't notice the male chuckle softly, stretching his head toward her. _

"_My name is Maximillion Pegasus, and yours?" Emily frowned before taking his hand and shaking it before letting it drop, moving her hair from her eyes she smiled softly before responding. _

"_I'm Emily __Thorstenson, why are you being so nice? Don't you know that my Father was killed by shadows?"she asked looking away when she mentioned her Father, glancing up at the sky Emily knew she had to go soon, stiffening when Pegasus's arms wrapped around her shoulders in a hug. Neither spoke but soon the sun ducked behind the trees, cascading darkness around both, pulling back Emily smiles and takes off running, waving behind her, reaching where she and her Mother lived, she slowed down. Pausing when she caught sight of the white kingdom that lay surrounded by the small villages, Emily wondered for a brief moment if the incident with the shadows had caught the attention of the King and his Queen, frowning she entered the door. Making sure her Mother was asleep Emily crawled into bed and allowed sleep to pull her under, not knowing that the boy she met would be something that changes her life, sighing softly Emily allowed her mind to wonder. _

_~Sixteen years later~_

_Emily sighs glancing at her small group of friends, Pegasus, Dartz and Bandit Keith, rolling her eyes when they glanced at her._

"_Oh come on Emily don't be such a downer all the time" Dartz said flicking her forehead with his slender pale finger, resisting the urge to bite it Emily rubbed the bridge of her nose, the sky instantly darkening and stilling sent shivers down her spine. The screams that filled the campus grounds made Emily stand and for some reason take off running, screeches filled the air as she ran, allowing her white wings to extend she jumped into the air, pausing when she heard a familiar scream echo in her ears. _

"_Mother!" Emily shouted racing forward to where her Mother stood, her eyes widening when the creature above her Mother lunged forward and slashed its claws deep into her stomach, Emily paused her world spinning as her eyes dulled and closed, the deep chuckle that echoed in her ears made Emily shiver. _

"_Poor child…do you wish for power? Do you wish to be able to see your Mother?" Emily shivered feeling her body numbing, slightly pain filling her spine, the creature reached for her but burned away with a shriek of pain, the male chuckled again. _

"_I can help you…your friends are here…look" Emily glanced to her right, seeing Pegasus, Dartz and Bandit Keith in crimson bubbles, asleep and peaceful, she almost forgot what happened to them not long ago. They had each lost their parents at young ages, were left to fend and learn how to train with their powers, after meeting Pegasus things seemed to grown more annoying for Emily. They all got along fine, but one day Bandit Keith let loose his plan to get back at the King for not doing anything to help, which led to Emily's Mother banning her from seeing any of them, blinking with effort Emily forced her mind to the present. _

"_Why are you offering me anything? You're a Fallen…I can feel it..So why do you want to help an Angel like me?" the chuckle that filled her mind seemed strained, like the person was weak, frowning when she received no answer, Emily tried to release her wings, stiffening when she couldn't. _

"_You can help me free myself….the King deserves to pay for sealing me away….you four will help me so I can get revenge on the Angel's….what do you say child?" Emily found a smile gracing her lips as she gave a single nod, the same bubble appeared around her, the creatures vanishing as darkness pulled her under, her once white wings now tainted ink-black. _

Yugi shivered gasping when his eyes jerked open, jerking up he glanced around instantly seeing someone missing. He forced his legs to move, his wings aching when he tried to stretch them. A soft groan caught his attention, running toward Yami, Yugi fell to his knees, his tears freely falling now.

"Yami..where's Ryou? Where is he!?" Yugi shouted his body rocking with sobs as Yami pulled him into an iron-grip hug, glancing up Yugi noticed how still Bakura was, his eyes empty and hollow.

"She took him Yugi…and we couldn't stop her…damn it!" Yugi gently kissed Yami's neck, causing said male to relax and fall silent as rain fell from the heavens, the silence around them broken by two soft coughs.

"Let's get you all inside and treated" Ishizu spoke softly helping each of them up slowly, pausing when she came to Bakura, Yugi watched as he rose to his feet and spread his wings, seeming to ignore the pain and blood that were clearly visible. Yugi glanced up when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, his eyes watered again at the sight of his Granpda, numbly following him Yugi felt something warm fill his chest, glancing at the Book of the Angel that lay tucked under his Grandpa's arm he felt hope rise within him.

* * *

Ryou stiffened when pain ripped through his right shoulder, sitting up and fighting the urge to vomit up his breakfast his eyes glanced around him. The cell he sat in seemed normal enough to the Human eye, but to Ryou it easily made fear spike through his core, it was made of darkness, the safest place for him was the steel floor he sat on, curling up Ryou closed his eyes shivering.

_Kura…..help me_ Ryou pled softly, curling up tighter when the sound of clipped footsteps neared his cage, glancing up Ryou felt rage fill him at the familiar face that filled his vision, he'd seen her past but he couldn't bring himself to forgive her, the blank mask on her face nearly sent Ryou slamming into the darkness-covered bars.

"Why the hell would you do this! You're a teacher…why? We trusted you…." Ryou's voice trailed away as he insticivly backed away from Emily's grasp, his eyes widening when pain ripped through his spine, holding back a scream of pain Ryou focused on the hard emerald eyes boring into his chocolate eyes.

"You wouldn't understand, you may have seen my past but you know nothing!" she tossed him backward, Ryou catching himself before his bleeding back hit the bars once more, he snarled softly when Emily rose to her feet and smiled down at him, he felt uneasy instantly coil in his stomach before her words filled his ears.

"My Master will awaken…and we will see if the Angels can survive an all-out attack by darkness" Ryou quickly moved back when she flicked her fingers but instantly he knew he couldn't escape, pain filled his body as chains made of darkness appeared on his wrists and ankles, a small whimper escaped his lips. Emily's soft laughter echoed around the room Ryou sat in, his eyes closing as his body numbed from the pain continuously ripping through it, his mind clouding as a single plea escaped his hazy subconscious.

_Great Gods…help us before he awakens….please _

Ryou allowed darkness to take him, his exhausted mind flashing images of Bakura behind his closed eyelids, a small smile gracing his lips, the soft whisperings of the shadows lulling him into a deep sleep.

**Cin: Either this was a damn filler or just….crap *scowls***

**Yugi: It was a good chapter and not crap, do you feel bad cause you made Ryou the first to be taken?**

**Cin: *grumbles while holding an Umbreon plushie* Don't kill me my fellow readers! **

**Yami: For the next chapter we need two OC's those will be the Sealers along with two other OC's that Cin will provide that had our 'mysterious villain' sealed**

**Seto: help out our dear Authoress, she tried and Ryou forgives her, right Ry?**

**Ryou: Of course, there's a reason why I'm taken first-**

**Marik: Don't give anymore away Ry-Rys *smiles***

**Ryou: Don't worry I sorta forgot we were opinionating and not in our idea/planning session, now if I'm correct its Bakura and Marik's turn right? **

**Bakura and Marik: R&R! and please don't kill our Authoress!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cin: Holly crap I'm so so so so so SO sorry you guys! *Bows head wiping tears away***

**Layla: Oh Ra…as you can tell our authoress is very sorry for being un-able to update this till now….*Pats Cin's back softly***

**Malik: It seems the Plot Bunnies had a hold of her**

**Bakura: Again, thanks to Rosetorn22 for the help **

**Yami and Ryou: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

"What do you mean you can't find him!" Bakura shouted his voice echoing off the walls as Seto remained silent, rust-colored eyes piercing into ice-blue ones, neither daring to make a move.

"Exactly what I said Bakura, what do you want me to do? Search for him till I drop?" Bakura glared at his emotionless friend, noting the slight sympathetic look in Seto's eyes; balling his hand into a fist he steeled his legs as they wobbled under him. The sound of the double doors opening made Bakura growl and turn, his eyes meeting fierce crimson, Bakura felt his wings unfurl around him as he took a step forward.

"Listen Bakura I know your mourning and upset but please stop yelling-" Bakura lunged forward, his power slamming into Yami's body, he should of cared but at that moment he didn't his anger had complete control over him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! My Mate is somewhere hurt and you expect me to calm down? No way in hell!" Bakura shouted waiting for Yami to stand before releasing his power once more, the room seemed to spin as he did so but he ignored it, both lunged and clashed.

* * *

"Yami!" Yugi squeaked out as Seto quickly pulls him away from the center of the room, Yugi looked up at Seto.

"What's wrong with him?" Yugi asks pointing to Bakura.

Yugi watched as Seto's eyes fell on him then on his two friends who continued to fight one another, a sigh escaped his lips before he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Yugi his full attention.

"He's in a state of grieving, he feels lost and empty without Ryou here, he also feels weak and useless because he was unable to stop her from taking Ryou. He probably thinks that he has failed Ryou, and failed himself in that aspect he is angry with himself but doesn't want to blame himself because he is a very proud person." Yugi's eyes widened in understanding he looked at Bakura and he saw it. The pain and emptiness in his eyes, the worry lines that started to show on the man's face. Yugi knew that Bakura would never admit it in million years, but he needed Ryou. Ryou was his anchor emotionally in such a short amount of time, was this even possible?

Walking forward Yugi expertly avoided a blast of air and landed before Bakura sending an electric bolt through his body. Bakura hissed in pain and aimed his extended wings at Yugi.

Yugi only spread his wings and reached toward Bakura's face letting his light energy sooth the Fallen, Bakura sighed but still held his stance his wings tips extended towards him, Yugi smiled softly and tucked his own wings back, relived when Bakura did the same noticing Yami still holding his wrist.

"It's not your fault," Yugi said quietly watching as Bakura's eyes widen. Yugi smiles gently at him, "Ryou would never blame you for has happened to him, it's not your fault."

Yugi noticed Bakura's hand start to shake, but he balled it into a fist and yanked it from Yami's grasp as he turned his back on the two. He glanced at Yugi his fist clenched in front of him. "How would you know?" he asks then starts to walk away.

"Because he's my friend" Yugi whispers softly knowing Bakura would hear him, he watched as he paused, his body shaking slightly, he allowed the next words to come out before Bakura left.

"And you are too" Yugi noticed Bakura stiffen before taking off, the double doors closing behind him, sighing softly he smiled when arms wrapped around his waist, his legs deciding at that moment to give under him.

"That was stupidest thing I think I've even seen anyone do, But that was also the bravest thing that I have ever witnessed as well." Yugi blushed lightly as Yami smiled down at him; he smiled sheepishly and relaxed when Yami pulled him closer, his scent wafting into his nose. Seto coughed to their side, Yugi giggled when Yami seemed to ignore his demand for his attention, his eyes closing as he allowed his Mate to calm him down.

Over the next few days Seto tried to locate Ryou, or find any clues on his whereabouts, and every day that passed with no news the worst Bakura's temper became. Yugi also noticed the scars and scratches on Bakura's arms, they weren't going away. Yugi finally got the courage to ask Yami.

Yugi tugged on Yami's wrist gaining the Fallen's attention.

"Yes little one," he asked. Yugi gave him a half glare for the nickname.

"What?" he asked at the look.

"Never mind" Yugi says turning away.

"Wait! Yugi!" Yami jumped up from his seat. "What's wrong lov-" he cuts himself off when Yugi gives him sharp look. Yugi crosses his arms over his chest.

"I know that Bakura is worried about Ryou but..." He pauses for a moment glancing at the ceiling of the game room they were in.

"But..." Yami eggs him on.

"What's up the scars and bruises on his arms? Is he hurting himself?" Yugi looks up into Yami's eyes his own filled with concern and worry.

"It's nothing little one, he will be fine once we find Ryou"

"Yami" Yugi says sternly his small foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

"What are you not telling me?" Yugi could sense that Yami was hiding something from him.

"Yugi it's nothing real-" Yami begins.

"Tell me" Yugi says quickly cutting off Yami's attempt to change the subject.

"Yugi its fine-"

"Tell me" he says walking closer to Yami.

"Yugi...I" Yugi watches with a mixture of annoyance and irritation as Yami glanced around for an escape. Yugi release his energy and fly right in front of Yami, his patience warring thin.

"Tell me" Yugi says getting in his face.

"Little one" Yami said before sighing through his nose.

"I would love to tell you. I really would" Yugi allowed Yami to put his hands on his shoulders pushing him to the floor. "But you will not like it-"

"So" Yugi cuts him off, he watches as Yami's eyes widen in surprise.

"I have a feeling that I'm not going to like a lot of things that I'm going to hear Yami, but still I need to know" Yugi looked at his blood Mate pleadingly. He watched as Yami closed his eyes and sighed through his mouth this time.

"I think that I better show you instead" Yugi tilts his head as their eyes meet.

"Just don't get mad when you don't like what you've learned." Yugi gives him a determined nod. Yugi looks at him fear creeping into his face as Yami ran the tips of his wings along his arm easily slicing it open.

"Crap!" Yugi falls to his knees holding his arm in the place where Yami just cut himself.

"We are bonded by blood little one, you are me and I am you. If one is hurt so is the other." Yugi looked up at him tears threatening to fall as he forced himself to sit as the wound slowly healed, he didn't notice however.

"R-Ryou is then" Yugi choked and Yami nodded solemnly.

"Well will find him soon Yugi, and whatever they have done to him we will give them back tenfold I promise you." Yugi allowed Yami to pull him into comforting embrace. Yugi sighed contently into Yami's shoulder a smile graced his lips and he took in Yami's scent.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Malik's voice echoed through the mansion. Yami and Yugi shoot up and looked at each other then back down the hallway. "MARIK! MARIK! IT'S ALIVE!" both rose and made their way to where the frantic Egyptian was shouting, his Mate looking at him like he was crazy, Yugi tilted his head walking toward Malik before spotting what the fuss was about.

"Why is the….Book of the Angels….glowing?" Yugi asked glancing at the two Royal Fallen as they entered the room confusion clear in their eyes.

The book flew open, its pages flying until it paused with pictures of two pillars, each marked with a symbol.

_The time has come for the one who is sealed to awaken, the four Sealers are needed to keep him asleep, the two pillars must be released at the exact same time, the four within shall awaken and then the true tasks began, two are sealed within the Fallen Domain while the other two are sealed within the Angel Domain. _

_He must be sealed before the events of the past reveal themselves, release the Sealers and bring peace_

Yugi blinked noticing just then that the missing Fallen and Angels had joined them, Joey, Seto, and Bakura glanced at them with a question in their eyes.

"I guess we're going to release these Sealers…and hopefully get Ryou back" Yugi said softly stepping back from the Book of the Angel's and watching with delight as Bakura's eyes lost some of their emotionless hue, he glanced at Seto and smiled sheepishly.

"If that's alright that is" he said holding his breath as he watched Seto glance at Yami, a nod from the soon-to-be-king made Yugi jump for joy.

"Let's go release these Sealers and save the world and bring our friend back!" Malik and Joey shouted in unison as everyone formed a circle, a portal appearing before them, they all jumped inside and unfurled their wings taking flight.

Their mission was clear, find the Sealers and stop the Master Emily had mentioned and save Ryou, easy enough…right? As all seven flew through the void that would take them to the Domain of the Angel's their minds were on one thing, saving the people they cared for.

**Cin: *Fidgets hugging Yama***

**Yugi: And done! **

**Ryou: This will be interesting *Smiles watching Bakura poke a sleeping Mori***

**Malik: Don't blame me if he bites you Kura**

**Cin: Tell me how I did? **

**Yusei and Jack: R&R! *Both smile and wave***


	10. Chapter 10

**Cin:….*stands and walks out***

**Layla: Cin! Wait! *stands and runs after her***

**Yusei: Sorry for the late update Cin was having trouble writing this….**

**Malik: Do you think she'll really stop writing this?**

**Everyone: *Shrug and frown* hope not**

**Marik and Yugi: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Everyone(Minus Cin and Layla): ENJOY!**

Ryou's body shivered, his eyes slowly opening, dull waves of pain ripping through his exhausted body. He rose from where he lay on his side, blinking several times before his vision cleared; he glanced around his 'home' and gave a shudder. A white marble table lay in the center of what he could only describe as an empty room, high walls, checker-board tiles, double white doors that led to who knows where. Gulping Ryou extended his wings and cringed almost instantly when his shoulders inched backwards, gritting his teeth until he released his stiff muscles, he crossed his legs and glanced at the table a single name whispering across his exhausted mind.

_Bakura…_ he found himself whispering again, a small whimper escaping his lips, glancing down at his restraints Ryou felt himself flush of color –what little color he had left- his wrists and ankles were burned flesh, almost rotting at the constant amount of darkness applied. He gingerly plucked at the exposed skin and hissed in pain, he could clearly see the bone and tendons just hidden under the shackle, his eyes drooped close again….how long had it been?

Stiffening when the sound of the double doors opening filled the room Ryou glanced up and steeled himself, the sharp and quick clicks of heels seemed to echo off the walls, the smell of rotting flesh filled Ryou's senses and he resisted the urge to vomit. Glancing up through the bars Ryou felt his eyes widen in pure terror, amber eyes gleamed back at him but the person they belonged to was more bird then human, his face masked with black feathers that ran down to his neck, the rest of him still human.

"It's seems your awake little Angel…care to accompany me for some….'experiments'?" Ryou gasped when he remembered the voice, his body shaking as the shadow covered bars vanished from around him, the bird-man reached an arm forward and tugged him up, a small shriek of pain escaping Ryou's lips.

"You Idiot! You're not supposed to hurt him!" A familiar voice filled the room, glancing up Ryou focused his eyes on the table once more finding Emily, his ex-English teacher perched atop it, her brown hair flowing freely as she crossed her bare legs over one another, whimpering again when he felt the grip tighten around his arm. The sound of the shackles' hitting the floor as Ryou was half dragged, half walked across the room seemed to fill him with an uneasy feeling that gnawed at his stomach the closer he reached the table, his eyes widened when Emily moved away from the table.

"We can't kill you…but we can…torture you for awhile" She said sweetly as the 'man' lifted Ryou and placed him on his back, a scream escaping his lips as sudden new pain ripped through him, he glanced down and saw straps of darkness holding him down instead. He glanced up when the sound of metal against metal rang in his ears, his heart stopping when he saw a tray filled with assorted surgical equipment lined beside his head, a laugh echoing around him as Ryou shut his eyes tightly.

"Shall we begin…Pegasus?" Emily's words made Ryou snap open his eyes once again, terror filling his core as the bird-man drew closer, a surgical scalpel in his hand, his mind completely frozen as words filled his ears.

"You'll be fine….were just going to see how long you can last…" Pegasus's words filled his mind as he felt the scalpel dig into his bare chest, a scream escaping him as he felt the warmth of his blood seeping down the side of his body, his vision blurring as more cuts followed the first. His body arching up in pure pain as laughter echoed after his screams, thoughts buzzing around him as he felt himself being dragged under by darkness, he wondered….if this was for real….was he going to die?

_Bakura….I love you…._

* * *

Bakura cried out as pain ripped through his body, his wings buckling under him as they traveled through the portal, his hands covering his ears as Ryou's screams filled his mind.

"Ryou! No, Damnit! Ryou!" he shouted flapping his wings in agitation, his powers lashing out on their own, his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to block out his Mate's screams. He could _feel_ each and every cut made by Ra knows who, his anger boiling as he felt his blood trickling down as the cuts slowly formed on his body, his own body shaking.

"Bakura! You need to calm down!" Yami's voice rang clear as day in Bakura's ears, yet he wouldn't stop, no he _couldn't _stop feeling the extreme agony that filled his very core.

"I can't! Its Ryou….she's cutting into his flesh relishing in the screams of agony that escape his lips…when I find her I'm going to _Kill_ her with my bare hands!" Bakura shouted, stretching his wings and lunging forward, ignoring the shouts of his King, the colorful specs blurred by him as sudden and familiar laughter filled the void around them.

"Oh…you'll kill me will you Bakura?" Said male snarled and whirled his wings forward unleashing his powers as his vision turned red with pure anger, caws filled the air as Bakura glanced around and found bird-men surrounding them, pulling back he took his place beside Seto.

"It's seems we've struck a nerve…take one" Bakura snarled again as he felt his 'brothers'' powers lash around them all creating a barrier, glancing back he smirked and released his wind once more impaling two with a spike of wind. He spun and herded the Angel's closer into the tight space before launching himself out of the sphere of Lightning, Fire and Ice, impaling several while allowing his eyes to scan the empty colorful void, the bright light thirty-feet away from them told Bakura they were close.

"Separate and grab one you incompetent pests!" Emily's voice rang out and Bakura felt dread seep into his body, his eyes widening as realization hit him like a brick wall.

"Scatter! Drop the barrier and scatter!" he shouted knowing his friends would understand and grab their Mate and pull back, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes Bakura felt a smile tug on his lips as he spun a tornado beginning around him, pulling back he released spikes of air impaling the remaining bird-men as the tornado spun and dispersed when a snarl filled the void.

"Damn you!"Emily snarled as Bakura glanced back at his friends, nodding when they were all accounted for; he smiled without humor and faced the direction where his tornado had vanished. A chill running up his spine made Bakura shudder, Ryou's screams echoing in his mind again, as new screams filled the air.

* * *

"No Joey!" Seto shouted reaching for his Mate, the inky-black hands forming from the wall of shadows around them gripped the flailing blond as Yami and Marik defended their Mates against the same fate, his eyes narrowed as he ripped through the hands with his Ice, cradling Joey close to him.

"I must take one Seto…and it seems the darkness has chosen you're Mate…this will be interesting…." Emily's words echoed around Seto as if teasing him, a sudden _smash!_ Against his body caused him to release his grip on Joey, his eyes widening in fear as Joey was yanked back and blanketed in darkness. His screams filled the air as the wall dissipated around them, Seto's knees giving as he watched Joey fight against the darkness, harming himself in the process.

"Seto! Seto!" he shouted as he was pulled further and further away from him, Seto rose to his feet and snarled, Ice lashing out around him, a sizzle filled his ears and he turned to his side, facing his cousin.

"Will find her Seto, I'll allow you, Marik and Bakura to rip her apart but first we must continue with what we set our goals to…please Cousin" Seto glanced around the shrinking group, his body going numb as he felt himself nodding, he faced the bright light and followed the others toward it. His fists clenching at his sides, Yami was right they had to stay on target.

**Cin: This chapter….*Frowns and rolls eyes***

**Yami: It wasn't bad Cin-**

***Cin's room door slams open and two orange blurs enter the room and tackle Cin***

**Layla: The…hell? *Arches a brow***

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Be happy Cin! *Both say in unison rubbing their cheeks against hers***

**Cin: *Giggles and hugs them both* I am dummies…you do know you're not supposed to be commenting right?**

**Hikaru and Kauro: We know but seeing as were here we wanted to join in **

**Layla: Nice of you two**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Heck ya *Both grin and glance at Cin***

**Yami and Jack: R&R! Show Cin some love and catch you next chapter! **


End file.
